Conventionally, an image reading apparatus is known that changes the magnitude of an electric current supplied to a light source, depending on whether an original document is read at a high resolution or at a low resolution. In this image reading apparatus, LED electric current is set to 20 [mA] when reading at 360 dpi, while LED electric current is set to 10 [mA] when reading at 180 dpi.